Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-5t+2)(-4t+6)$
Answer: First distribute the ${-5t+2}$ onto the ${-4t}$ and ${6}$ $ = {-4t}({-5t+2}) + {6}({-5t+2})$ Then distribute the ${-4t}.$ $ = ({-4t} \times {-5t}) + ({-4t} \times {2}) + {6}({-5t+2})$ $ = 20t^{2} - 8t + {6}({-5t+2})$ Then distribute the ${6}$ $ = 20t^{2} - 8t + ({6} \times {-5t}) + ({6} \times {2})$ $ = 20t^{2} - 8t - 30t + 12$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 20t^{2} - 38t + 12$